


The Mean Gang

by DominatorBot



Series: The Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, lord wander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominatorBot/pseuds/DominatorBot
Summary: In another Universe things are quite different.  Dominique and Sylvia arrive on a planet where the helpless townsfolk are threatened by a mean gang.Meanwhile, Lord Wander and Carl are hunting down a man who wronged his boss.
Relationships: Dominique/Lord Wander
Series: The Alternate Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728091
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Mean Gang

# Wander Over Yonder (AU)

The Universe is a large and splendid thing. Filled with a countless number of Galaxies each with a countless number of worlds all with their own stories to tell. But what if there were more? What if there were a countless number of Universes? Some would be similar to each other while others would be radically different. The Universe with Wander and Sylvia as you know them is not the one you are following today.

No, today you are in a different Universe. A Universe that, on the surface, seems very similar to the one you know but with some extraordinary changes. A lot of these changes can be quite mundane, like a change in colour for some planets or that shoelaces don't exist. Or they can be very different as you are about to see. Other things, however, remain quite the same. For example, among the stars there is a familiar sight. Something that anyone familiar with the adventures of Wander and Sylvia would recognise immediately. And it is here where our story begins.

This sight you should be familiar with is a Bubble. And inside that bubble is the no-nonsense, tough-as-nails Zbornak, Sylvia. She's happily steering the bubble, with her companion, towards no place in particular and enjoying the soft sounds of a guitar being played.

To her right was the person playing the instrument. Sylvia was walking side-by-side with her best friend in the whole Galaxy. Dominique. She was in her usual attire of a black skirt with a slit on one side and a yellow shirt with a heart on it. Hanging from her red belt was the bag she always carried that Sylvia couldn't tell if it had a mind of its own or not. Her hair was a long Mohawk that draped down the right side of her head. She was humming a song to herself while she plucked at the guitar.

“That's a nice tune, Domi. Where did you hear it?”

“It's neat isn't it? I heard it while we explored Metrolon. Someone was singing it on the street and I just had to try it.”

“Never ceases to amaze me how easily you can pick up new songs.”

“Thanks.” Domi smiled. “But if I'm being honest I don't actually know the lyrics, I just like how it sounds.”

“Still impressive though.”

They continued their journey through space, taking in all the beautiful sights when they saw a planet they had never been to before.

“Sylvia look! Can we go visit this place? Please?” Domi had her hands clasped together in a pleading motion.

“It's been a long day, and I'm getting tired. It's as good a place as any for a rest.”

“Great!” And before Sylvia could navigate the Bubble towards this new place Domi had taken control and moved it at lightning speed.

When they reached the surface Domi popped the Bubble with a finger and dropped onto the stone floor. Sylvia landed face first. “You could have given me a warning.” She said while getting up.

“I'm Sorry, Syl but I love seeing new places. I just got a little excited.”

After Sylvia dusted herself off she said, “That's okay.” Now that they had landed Sylvia had a good look at the place they were in. It was a small village square but there was no one about. All the houses had lights on with people peeping through their windows. It wasn't too late in the day yet so the silence was a little concerning.

Sylvia looked between the houses with a worried look on her face. “I don't like the look or sound of this place.”

Domi tapped her chin. “Maybe they're just shy.”

“Please don't do anything...”

“Hello everybody! My name is Dominique and this is my best friend Sylvia. We've come to your planet to find a place to rest. Can any one help us?”

Silence. Not even the sound of wind.

Domi cleared her throat.

Sylvia's worry was reaching new heights. “Maybe we should try another place?”

Domi stuck out her tongue. “Nonsense! I'm sure there's someone out there who will help us. There's always someone willing to help.” She spoke loudly in an obvious ploy to be heard by any one who was listening.

Sylvia tugged at Domi's arm. “I think we should go.”

Suddenly a door slammed open and an alien man stood with the light from his house behind him. He was tall, with four arms, two eyes and dressed in an expensive grey suit. “You strangers shouldn't be here.”

“Well that's no way to greet someone!” Domi declared as she walked towards the man. Sylvia tried pulling her back but Domi was determined to talk to the man. And when Domi was determined, nothing could stop her.

“Listen to me. They're coming soon so you best be on your way.”

“Who are?”

“They're the toughest, meanest gang out there. They've been scaring folks in this town for months. One a week they drive in and shoot their guns off, terrorizing the good folk here and demanding our hard earned money.”

“Hmm, this gang needs to be taught a lesson.” Domi said with a scowl on her face.

Sylvia knew where this was going, which meant she wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “Great, so now we're dealing with...

## 

THE MEAN GANG

“That's right, we are. We going out there and giving them a stern talking to.”

“Talking to? I just want to knock their lights out and be done with it.”

“Sylvia! When have I ever gotten into a fight with someone?”

“Um, in Metrolon. That woman didn't appreciate your comments about her son.”

Domi looked scandalized. “I didn't throw any punches.”

“No, I was throwing the punches, you were dancing around them like it was a show.”

“Well I'm sorry but he was being a complete jerk and all I did was give him a piece of my mind.”

“You certainly did.” Sylvia chuckled. “That part was pretty funny.”

“That's the spirit!”

Sylvia turned back to look at the miserable town. It wasn't right that these folks were getting picked on by some stupid gang. “At least promise me you'll be careful. We don't know what kind of situation we're running in to.”

Domi was already ahead of her. “Sorry, I didn't hear you! C'mon we gotta go!”

Sylvia sighed. She should have known better. Every time something like this happened she always tried to talk Domi out of it. And it never worked. “I got your back.” She said while cracking her knuckles and catching up to her.

* * *

Far away from Domi and Sylvia there is a spaceship. The _Venandi._ It sits above a quiet world, waiting for the silence to break. Inside this ship are two occupants. One of these occupants is a four-legged robot with a spherical body. It's feet are icy blue while it's body is coloured so dark blue it's almost black. A single pink, diamond shaped lens acts as the robot's eye which it was currently using to read the scanner log.

Nothing new had come into the system since their arrival. His boss insisted that their target would come here, reasoning that most people on the run would always seek out a place they feel is safe.

Carl agreed with his theory as, in the past, they have seen similar behaviour from other marks. But he was growing a little concerned that this time they may have made a mistake.

Footsteps echoed throughout the ship as Carl's creator stepped onto the bridge. Lord Wander was tall and skinny, with big round eyes and fluffy orange fur. He had grey gauntlets with fingerless tips and a black open front, sleeveless jacket. Dark blue pants with holes near the knees with a red belt and a yellow star-shaped buckle.

“Anything to report, Carl?”

“No. I'm starting to suspect our target may not be coming here after all.”

“It's only been a day. He's probably spending his time giving other hunters the slip.”

“And if they catch him?”

He shrugged. “Then we miss out on a bounty. But I suspect he'll be here, and soon. Keep an eye on our scanner.”

“Yes, Lord Wander.”

Lord Wander sat down on the Captain's Chair and crossed his arms. He thought about his rivals, the other hunters. Most of them wished they were in his league. They were barely able to handle a simple courier job let alone a galactic wide search for an elusive bounty. Lord Wander on the other hand was not just good at his job he was one of the best. And he also carried the reputation of bringing his targets back alive. Most of his clients liked that about him.

Some of the other hunters were not so fond of him, especially the one called Hater. That skeleton man would usually take the same jobs as him in an attempt to prove himself better. Sometimes he would pull it off but most times he wouldn't. Typically Hater would only make the job slightly more difficult as he had no problem with bringing in a dead mark.

The only reason Hater was still alive is because Lord Wander was a professional. That and he never killed anyone with his own hands.

“Got something.”

He leaned forward. “What is it?”

“Looks like a small, two-man ship. Scans indicate only one life-form on board. Could be our guy.”

“Power up the engines. Ready weapons and switch on communications.”

“Yes, sir.” Carl moved the ship in closer to the new arrival and set the weapons to target its engine. “Channels are open.”

“Identify yourself.”

No response. The small craft continued towards the planet.

“Switch off your engine and identify yourself or I will be forced to fire upon you.”

Still no response.

“Is he receiving me?”

“I believe so. The cretin is simply ignoring you. The cheek.”

“Then let's show him he's made his last mistake. Take out his engine.”

Carl switched back to weapons and fired a salvo of blue coloured laser blasts. Several of the bolts hit the engine but not enough to destroy it. A thick plume of smoke trailed behind the small vessel.

“That was a warning shot. The next one will shut you down.”

“Who do you think you are anyway?” The voice was panicked and high-pitched. Lord Wander grinned. This was how mistakes were made.

“I am Lord Wander and I am taking you back to my employer. You've upset a very powerful man Frando, I would suggest mercy when you get back to him.”

“Mercy? You think Setronilion will show me mercy? Don't make me laugh.”

“Maybe you should have thought of that before stealing from him.” He was done talking. He always made sure not to get to know his targets too much as that tends to complicate things.

Carl cut the connection and readied the ship's weapons for another salvo.

“Fire!”

Nothing happened.

Lord Wander scowled. “Why didn't you fire?”

“I tried to but it seems Frando had a scrambler on his ship. He launched it before I had a chance to take out his engine.”

Lord Wander leaned back in his chair. So it was going to be a proper hunt then? Very well. He always preferred a more hands-on approach any way. “Where is he headed?”

“To the surface.”

“Odd. Why not leave the system? We'll have an easier time catching him there than if he simply left.”

“The damage to his engine is mostly superficial so he has the means to flee. I suspect he may have more tricks up his sleeve.”

A slight smile formed on Lord Wander's mouth. “This might be a fun day after all.”

“You don't consider spending time with me fun?” Carl sounded vaguely hurt.

“Don't be like that Carl. You know I didn't mean it like that.”

“No it's fine. I'll just have to accept that I'm no fun.”

“Carl..”

The robot made a noise. It sounded to Lord Wander like an attempt to stifle laughter.

“Seriously Carl?”

The robot laughed. “I'm sorry boss. You should have seen the look on your face.”

“Very funny, you annoying robot. When this job is over I'm going to uninstall your humour chip.”

“You've said that before boss.”

“Well this time I mean it.”

“Whatever you say.” Carl laughed again.

Lord Wander couldn't help but join him. “Honestly I don't know how I would get through the days without you, friend.”

“I shudder to think.”

“Take us in to that planet. And try to keep Frando in your sight.”

“The scrambler is still doing a number on the instruments but I'll try my best.”  
“I know you will.”

The ship flew past the scrambler but remained in its area of effect. Another few seconds and they were outside of its range. With the systems operating as normal, Carl scanned for Frando's ship but he had already entered the planet's atmosphere. There was too much atmospheric interference for him to be able to track him.

“I've lost Frando. But I think I can calculate his trajectory and narrow down our search radius.”

“Do it.”

“Calculating... Done. Landing inside the search radius now.”

Lord Wander formed icicles on his fingertips. “It's been a while since I've tracked someone down on foot.”

The ship's landing gear came out from the underside and bounced slightly as the ship touched down on the surface. On the back end of the ship the loading ramp lowered down. Lord Wander walked down the ramp and on to the grass covered ground. The wind blew through his fur and jacket. It was a cold wind but that didn't bother him.

“Keep an eye and the ship Carl. I'm heading out.”

“Happy hunting!”

After giving his gauntlets a quick test Lord Wander began his search.

* * *

They had walked for about an hour when Domi and Sylvia finally came across the place they were looking for. They could see an orange glow from a lit fire not too far from their position. It looked like this gang didn't have a roof over their heads. Domi could hear their loud voices and laughter.

“We made it. So now what?” Sylvia whispered to her.

“We introduce ourselves.”

“Of course we do.” She replied sarcastically. “If it's all the same with you I'd rather charge in and sort these folks out.”

“Sylvia, don't...!”

Domi was too slow to to stop her. Sylvia charged towards the camped out gang with her fists ready. She slammed into the nearest one, sending him into his friends like a bowling ball into pins. They all tumbled over, taken completely by surprise by the attack.

The ones still standing came at her with their own fists up but they had no idea what they were getting into. Sylvia starting swinging her fists around, colliding with anyone stupid enough to get near her. At one point she even grabbed one by the ankles and used him as a club.

“STOP!” Came the scream from behind her.

Sylvia dropped the one she was holding. Teeth popped out of his mouth. “What now? Can't you see I'm busy?”

“Before you crack any more skulls can you tell me what's wrong with this scene?”

The Zbornak looked over the gang, not sure what she was supposed to be seeing. “I give up. What is it?”

She spread her hands out. “Where's the guns?”

Now that she mentioned it none of the gang members had tried firing a shot at her. Even now when she was standing still and talking to Domi there were no sigh of any guns. There were no signs of any kind of weapon for that matter. That was very odd.

“Look at them Syl.” Domi spoke with a soft tone.

For the first time Sylvia took in what Domi had already seen. They weren't gang members, they weren't even two-bit criminals. To Sylvia, they looked like a bunch of scared people who had just been attacked by a lunatic.

Feeling terrible for what she had done she tried backing away. She couldn't bear to look at them. Sylvia had a dark past that she preferred to pretend never happened but what she had done had come as a reminder.

As she continued to back away she bumped into Domi.

“You can't just leave these people Syl. You hurt them. The least you could do is apologise.”

“I know Domi, it's just that I've tried so hard to make up for my past mistakes. What I did today tells me I'm not there yet.” Sylvia couldn't look at Domi.

Her green friend took her by the hand and looked her in the eye. “You try every day, that's all any of us can do. But what's the point of making mistakes if we learn nothing from them?”

Sylvia took a deep breath. “You're right.” She marched over to the one she had used as a club and held out her hand in a show of friendship. “I'm incredibly sorry for how I reacted. I sometimes move without thinking and get people hurt. Can you forgive me?”

The wounded man stared at her open hand, afraid to move. But he saw the guilt in her eyes and the genuine sound of her words. So, against his better judgement, he accepted her hand. “You really did a number on us.” He said while rubbing his jaw. “I always heard Zbornak's we're tough and you certainly proved that today.” He spat out another tooth.

Sylvia tapped her fingers. “Uh, Domi do you want to...?”

“Say no more Syl.” Domi stepped in front of her. “Howdy friends. My name is Dominique, Domi for short and this one here is my best friend Sylvia. We are very sorry for disturbing your night and we humbly beg for your forgiveness.”

The group murmured amongst themselves until one stood up. “We forgive you. Truth be told you're not the first ones to do this. Though you are the first to say sorry.” Everyone nodded in agreement.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Sylvia asked.

“The townsfolk lied to us.” Domi answered.

“So there is no armed gang? No weekly visits of terror?”

“Nope.”

“But how did you know?”

“There were a few things. We were told about the weekly shootings but I didn't notice any bullet holes anywhere. That guy also said that this 'gang' came in and demanded money.”

“Yeah, what's strange about that?”

“What to just ask for money and no other valuables? They didn't rob them blind? If they had guns why stop at money?”

“I can't believe I was fooled so easily.”

“Don't beat yourself up too hard. They've obviously been doing this for some time.”

The spokesman piped in, “Yes. Every do-gooder that came to our planet would be convinced of our status as a dangerous gang. They would come over, beat us for a bit, demand we never do anything bad again then leave. We never got a chance to explain ourselves.”

Domi put a hand on his shoulder. “And now you have.” She smiled at him.

A tear formed in the man's eye. I was rare to see such kindness from strangers.

Domi turned to address the crowd. “Now, before we start to think about putting things right, I want to know each and every one of your names!”

Sylvia smirked to herself before joining Domi in getting to know these people. That's what she loved about her, always putting the feelings of others before herself.

After the introductions they now knew the group spokesman as Linny. Sylvia found it difficult to remember most of the names but Domi would keep her right.

“Now that we all know each other can you tell us what exactly is going on?” Domi asked.

“It's a strange story, if only for the fact that I'm not quite sure. One day about three months ago I was entertaining my friends and family at a dinner party. It was when the evening started to wind down that the other townsfolk stormed my home among others and drove us out of town. For the first few days I tried to find out what their reasoning was but all they said was, “You're kind aren't welcome here!”. I don't know what they meant by that and they never elaborated.”

“I think I have an idea.” Domi said with a hint of disappointment.

“It hardly matters. We hoped that they would have reconsidered their decision by now but that's looking less and less likely.” He said with certainty.

“I don't believe that!”

“Domi?”

Domi raised her voice so all could hear. “I will not rest until you are all back in your homes!”

“But..”

“No buts! Tomorrow Sylvia and I will return to your village and work out a way to get you back in.” She stood with her hands on her hips with the rising sun behind her.

Linny turned to look at the others, they all showed concern. “Okay, we'll try it your way.”

“Great! But before we do anything we need to get some sleep.” She yawned.

“You said it.” Sylvia curled up into her resting position.

Domi reached into her bag and produced a rolled up sleeping bag and laid it out on the ground next to her friend. “Sweet dreams, Syl.”

“You too, Domi. You too.”

They both feel asleep and indeed had sweet dreams.

* * *

The planet had an amethyst sky and lapis foliage. Bat-like creatures flew over the Venandi, their screeching going unnoticed by the only person that cold hear them. Lord Wander scanned the horizon. The night was coming to an end but even in this darkness he could still make out the smoke from the compromised engine.

He touched his earpiece. “I can see where he landed. I'm going to investigate the site. I'll report back when I get there.”

“Got it.”

The pillar of smoke was less than a mile away, if he kept a good pace he should get there quickly. Frando had landed near a forest so it was likely he would try to use that as a means to hide but it was also just as likely that he would expect Lord Wander to come to the same conclusion and therefore opt for a different tactic. Whatever he would decide Lord Wander would know about it. His tracking skills are what kept him at the top of the business after all.

Light from the sun was pouring onto the land. The grass and trees were a brighter shade of blue and the smoke was easier to see. Lord Wander had arrived on the scene of the crash before the morning light had reached it.

This was the pivotal moment. What he deduced here would decide the fate of Frando.

His first goal was to inspect the crashed ship, to see what, if anything, was left behind. He climbed up into the side door and took a peak inside. It was indeed a small ship, big enough to carry two passengers and their cargo. Since Frando was carrying a scrambler it no doubt took up a lot of space. And since he jettisoned it that also meant all the cargo went with it. So it seemed likely that whatever Frando had on his person stayed with him in the cockpit which means he wasn't carrying much, therefore he won't be slowed down by excessive weight. What he did notice was missing was the ship's portable communicator. _Interesting,_ he thought.

Next he followed any tracks left behind during Frando's frantic escape. Since he was in a hurry he wouldn't have taken the time to be careful. Lord Wander examined the open door. No traces of any blood, so he wasn't hurt. After hopping down to the soft ground he spotted some footprints. He coated the area in a blanket of ice then flipped it over to the underside to see the size and shape of Frando's footprint.

From the size of the print and how deep it was it seemed to Lord Wander that Frando is an averaged size man, probably close to his own height but a little heavier. Getting close to the ground he traced the Frando's erratic movement around the ship. His first stop had been to the engine. It was no longer fit for flight but that wasn't what Lord Wander had noticed. Pieces of the engine were missing. Some cables, metal struts and a fuel cell had been taken out. Frando was armed.

Following the tracks some more they led him towards dark blue trees. The gap between each tree wasn't very narrow but just narrow enough to see recently disturbed branches and twigs.

He touched his earpiece. “Carl, Frando has fled into the forest. It'll only be a matter of time before he's caught.”

“Copy that boss.”

Going into the forest Lord Wander braced himself. This was where the tiniest mistake could cost him. As he moved deeper into the forest, and light was becoming less noticeable, he kept his eyes on the signs of disturbance while keeping track of what he was hearing.

There was a snap. It came from his left.

“Why won't you just leave me alone?” Frando's voice was echoing from all around him.

“Setronilion is paying me a lot of money to bring you in alive. Not a wise move to piss that man off.”

“No it wasn't, but I needed that money. Just like you.”

“That's what they all say. Difference being that I make money hunting down the dumb ones.”

“You don't know me. You don't know what I've been through, why this money is important.”

“Everyone has a story Frando.” Lord Wander aimed his hands at the top of the trees, saw the slight movement he was looking for and reached out with a large icy hand. He felt his fingers wrap around Frando and held him tightly. Then proceeded to pull him in.

“How did you do that?” He was stunned.

“I knew you were planning an attack. You took parts of the engine to create a weapon and also took your communication device. I reasoned that you would use this device to try to disorientate me and to get the drop. It was too risky for you to remain on the ground so you had to be up in the trees. All I had to do was wait for you to give yourself away.”

“But you can't...” Lord Wander encased Frando in ice.

“Finally.” He touched his earpiece. “Frando has been captured. Heading back to the ship.”

“That was fast.”

“I know.” Lord Wander grinned. It might not have been the thrilling hunt he had wanted but it felt good to use his skills again.

When he arrived back at the _Venandi_ he loaded Frando into an empty cell and let the machine melt the ice. It was a system Carl had come up with. Lord Wander would freeze his marks, bring them back to the ship and put them in one of the many cells they had on board. Then the cell will heat up, melt the ice and allow the prisoner the freedom of movement. And Lord Wander never had to speak to them. Carl took care of their individual needs while he informed his employer about his success.

When he walked onto the bridge he felt the _Venandi_ vibrate as it's engines were activated and it hopped off the ground. “I hate it when they talk. Makes my job more unpleasant.” He declared as he rubbed a hand through the fur on his head.

“I know, Wander.” Carl was the only person, or thing, that he allowed to call him that. Everyone else had to use the full title.

“How long until we get back to Setronilion?”

“Two hours.”

“Good. I'll be in my quarters. Let me know when we're close.”

“You got it, boss.”

Lord Wander left the bridge. His living quarters were at the end of the hall on the left. He opened the door to a mostly empty room. He sat on the edge of the bed with his fingers interlocked, waiting for the next job to come his way.

* * *

When Domi and Sylvia reached the town they were once again greeted by the well dressed man. He came walking out of his home with a big smile on his face and a spring in his step. “So how did it go ladies? Did you manage to scare them away?”

“I'll show you how it went.” Sylvia said while squeezing her hands into fists.

Domi saw her reaction and touched her arm. Sylvia felt her friend's soothing touch and relaxed.

“Funny you should ask that.” Domi replied to the man. Then with a thumb and finger placed in her mouth she whistled. It was loud and piercing. The rest of the townsfolk came out onto the street, curious as to what was going on. Soon there were dozens of people behind the well dressed man.

Domi and Sylvia stood with their backs to the sun, the intense light blinding the townsfolk to what was happening. Behind the two visitors came the people who had been chased from the town. They marched together, holding hands with their loved ones and carrying what little they had left.

When Linny arrived next to Domi he stood with his back straight, looking defiant. He glanced over at Domi and gave her a slight nod.

“We know what you did to these people. How you came to their homes late at night and ran them out of town.”

“You don't know what you're talking about!”

“Then maybe you'd care to explain?”

The well-dressed man licked his lips. This was not how he wanted things to go. “They are criminals! They stole from us every night!”

“Nope. Try again.” Domi crossed her arms, waiting for the man to tell the truth.

“They tried to throw us out first!”

Domi shook her head.

Sensing that he wasn't going to get away with any more lies the man finally relented. “Fine, you want the truth? We wanted them gone!”

“But why?” Asked Linny.

“You know why.”

“No, I don't.”

“You didn't piece it together?”

“Piece what together?”

“Think back to three months ago. What happened?”

“I remember some big shot banker coming to town and offering to buy us all out... Wait.”

“That's right. After all of you refused I went back to that banker and told him that everyone in the town will agree to his proposal if he gave me enough time.”

“Polck, how could you? We were your neighbours.”

“And we were offered a lot of money to move! Why wouldn't you just accept it?”

“Because this is our home!”

Domi thought she heard a noise and looked up at the sky. “I'd hate to interrupt but how long did this banker give you?”

“He should be here soon.”

“I think he's here now.” A ship landed in the centre of town, forcing everyone to stand together. The ramp lowered and a small, pot-bellied alien with one eye and slick-back hair came walking down as well as two bodyguards armed with electric batons.

“Polck! So lovely to see you! And you even brought everyone out for this occasion!”

“Trin, I tried my best but...”

“Tut, tut, Polck that hardly matters now. While you were busy wasting your time doing that I was busy getting the paperwork done to own this town without having to pay you a dime.”

“That's not what we agreed.”

“No it wasn't, but I think my new method works out better. At least for me.”

“You can't do this!”

Sylvia whispered, “I think we should go before...”

Domi was sneaking towards Trin and his armed escort. She made it onto the rooftops of the town's homes and quickly but quietly moved closer to her target.

“..that happens.” Sylvia sighed. “Linny, you have to get everyone away from here. Things are about to get messy.”

“But what about you and your friend?”

“We'll be okay, just promise me you'll keep everyone safe. We'll come get you when all this is over.”

Linny looked back at his friends and family then at the people who forced him out of his own home. “Okay. Everyone follow me.”

“Looks like your people are already leaving Polck. You should take their example. There's nothing more you can do here.” Trin pulled out a rolled up document from a pocket inside his jacket. “While I have this, you have nothing.”

“But what if I have it?” Asked Domi as she cartwheeled over Trin's head, snatching the document from his small hand and sprinting into a run as soon as she found her feet.

“Get that back! Beat her if you have to!”

Domi ducked behind the nearest house as she heard Trin's bodyguards activating their batons. She jumped over fences and hopped over toys as she made her way through the back yards of these homes. All the while her pursuers gained on her.

When she made it to the end of the street she turned the corner and was back out on the main square again.

“There she is!” Screamed Trin.

The two goons were suddenly beside her. “Hand over the document. This doesn't have to get ugly.”

“Oh, I know it won't.”

The first man threw his weight behind his attack but Domi twirled out of his path, making him fall over. The second man tried jabbing the electric tip of his baton at her but she easily side-stepped away from the thrusts, her feet gliding across the stone floor like she was dancing. Then the first guy came up behind her and charged. Domi leapt up and over backwards, ensuring that her two attackers collided. They had hit each other so hard that they both knocked each other out.

“Wha..? How is that possible?”

Domi waved the document at Trin. “This town isn't up for sale.”

“Everything is up for sale. Just name your price.”

She knew she would never be able to reach Trin with words. So she did the next best thing. Holding the document with both hands she easily tore it in half and didn't stop there. She combined the two pieces together and tore it again, and again, and again until it was nothing but a bunch of little useless pieces of paper.

“How dare you? Do you have any idea what you have done?”

“Sure I do.” She dropped the paper onto the ground and let the wind carry it away.

Sylvia approached her friend. “Are you sure that was the right move?”

“I'm not. But it _felt_ right.”

“I'll be back with another document. This changes nothing! Get back on the ship you idiots!” He yelled at his humiliated escort. They helped each other up and stumbled their way back to the ship. Trin followed them inside. The ramp soon closed behind them and in less than a minute the ship was up and away.

Polck had not moved an inch while everything had gone down. “That was incredible! But I'm afraid it changes nothing.”

“Looks like you didn't have much of a choice, and yet you still made the wrong one.”

Polck hung his head low. “I know that now.”

“But there's still a chance you can fix this.”

“How?”

“Everyone in your village is going to be homeless soon. So what are you going to do about it?”

He raised his head so he could look her in the eye, to prove he wasn't about to lie to her again. “I need to help them find a new home.”

“Good. But you don't have to do it alone.” She placed a hand on his shoulder.

Polck looked at it then at her. “You'd really help me after how I treated my neighbours.”

“Never hurts to help, Polck.” She winked.

Sylvia put her hand on his other shoulder. “C'mon, it's never too late to apologise.”

Polck nodded. “I hope you're right.”

The three of them left the quiet village to regroup with the others, and to start their quest to find a new home.

* * *

“We're approaching Maelstrom. Patching you through to Setronilion.” Carl spoke over the intercom.

A reptilian voice spoke to them. “Lord Wander, do you have what I want?”

“Yes. He's in my hold as we speak. I'll be landing soon.”

“Excellent. And when you get here I may have another job for you, but this one comes from the top.”

“The top?”

“Indeed, so high in fact that no one knows who issued the job.”

“Interesting.”

“I suggest giving it a look. It's right up your street.”

“I think I will, thanks Setronilion.”

“Luckily for you I have all the information at hand. Soon as you drop by you can take a look at it.”

“I'll see you then.” He hung up. A new job already? It was more than he could ask for. And since it was coming from someone up high then that meant big money.

“Good news Carl. Looks like we might have another job lined up.”

“That is good news. I wonder if it will be as easy as the last one.”

“Probably not, from what Setronilion tells me.”

“That must have pleased you.”

“It certainly got my attention.”

After Carl got clearance to land the ship in Setronilion's base Lord Wander refroze Frando and carried him out onto the landing pad where the snake-like Setronilion waited for them. Carl was behind Lord Wander as they descended the _Venandi._

“That scum is going to pay for what he tried to do to me. You're reputation is well deserved Lord Wander.”

“Thanks. But I'm not here for your praise.”

“Of course.” One of his men came forward with a small credit chit. With the value of 15,000 credits on it.

Lord Wander took the chit and handed it off to Carl who then placed it inside a hidden compartment in his body. “And the new job?”

“Oh, of course. Follow me.” Setronilion led the way to his main place of business, which Lord Wander could only see as a throne room. The snake-like creature curled up on a nest of blankets at the far end of the room and waved towards one of the guards nearest to him. The guard produced a small hologram emitter and placed it on the floor in between Lord Wander and Setronilion.

“As I said before, I don't know who issued this job but they're offering a large sum for this persons' capture.”

“I wonder who they pissed off and why?”

“That's not for us to know.” He switched on the emitter and a life-size image of the target appeared between them. Lord Wander studied the image for a few seconds before saying, “She's quite unique looking. Shouldn't be hard to track her down.”

“I agree, which is why I'm giving you the advantage in showing you this first. The other hunters won't know about her until tomorrow, giving you a head start.” He pointed his tail at him.

“Why the generosity?”

“You're a good hunter. Plus I like you.”

“Will I be owing you any favours for this?”

“You've helped me and now I'm helping you. Don't waste it.”

Lord Wander looked at the woman's eyes. “Do you have her name?”

“The one transmitted with this image was Dominique. There's more info inside the emitter so you may as well take it with you.”

He shut off the image and tossed the emitter to Carl. “See you around, Setronilion.”

“Happy hunting.” The snake hissed as he watched the hunter and his robot leave.

_I wonder what this girl did to get such a large price put on her head?_ Lord Wander asked himself. But the answer didn't interest him that much. All that mattered to him was the large amount of money heading his way.

And so the hunt begins.

End of Part One


End file.
